


Day 24: Habits

by SaiTheWriter



Series: Turkstober2020 [22]
Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Plug, Cock Warming, Exhibitionism, M/M, Master/Pet, Polyamory, Turks (Compilation of FFVII), Turkstober (Compilation of FFVII)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiTheWriter/pseuds/SaiTheWriter
Summary: It's hard to pay attention to work when the cat's got your tongue.Sequel to Day 13: Camping.
Relationships: Reno/Rufus Shinra/Tseng, Reno/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII), Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Series: Turkstober2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957075
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Turkstober 2020





	Day 24: Habits

**Author's Note:**

> This is a somewhat sequel to Camping. I think this is very much a world I would like to continue working on, and perhaps a prequel after Turkstober is over. Let me know what you think of that.
> 
> Based on this lovely NSFW art by The amazing Kacy.
> 
> https://twitter.com/sumnnsfw/status/1320406968859824134?s=20

It wasn’t that Tseng had a tendency to drone, no. He just had quite a bit of information to go through for the day, and some of it was, well. Boring. He’d likely have expired from the amount of dry information in the packets if it’d been an all day affair. In fact, the man had cleared only his afternoon after bringing in his lunch, leaving nothing for the next several hours. A plaintive mew interrupted his thoughts, dragging his eyes down near his chair legs.

Well, almost nothing.

The redhead was settled on his hands and knees beside him, stripped of his normal rumpled suit for something a bit more fantastical. Black ears with a soft fluff of white perched in his hair, the tie gone for the moment and leaving his hair to cascade down his bare back and across his shoulders. 

His collar jingled merrily as he shifted his hands, the latex sleeves matching the thigh high set and offering him a lovely view when accompanied by the thin slip of underwear. And oh, let’s not forget the crowning piece. His rear took center stage, a thick black tail almost to his knees, disappearing into his hole with the help of a thick plug. 

This wasn’t the first time since that fateful trip that they’d met in such a way, oh no. Afterwards, Tseng had been adamant that they all meet for a drink at his quarters, when Reno was more in control of himself and on equal footing. They explained their relationship, and the shy way Reno admitted his attraction, it had quite the allure to it. Tseng being so open threw him somewhat. He understood Reno’s exhibition format, but the director himself, he just seemed far more reserved about other things.

Of course he called him on it, and Tseng calmly went over his own attractions towards him, a surprise almost as big as when he’d woken to their play that night by the fire. Tseng was reserved by nature, and to hear that it had been Reno of all people that cajoled him onto a first date, well. Color him surprised. And so he agreed to this tryst, for however long it lasted, and the other two were quite content with that answer, offering sights into their darker evenings to which he took like a fish to water.

Which was why they were where they were now, with open invitations into the other’s offices when it came to these sorts of things. Tseng assured him they kept themselves well versed in the subtleties of keeping things underwraps, and given how long they’d been at their play and together under his nose, Rufus had to agree. 

Tseng had mentioned as he and his pet slipped in with lunch, that the plug teased right at his prostate, just enough to keep him focused on...certain subjects. Which was where he was now, staring quite literally at his prize. “Your milk is already down, go on.” If he could move that tail, it would probably show his dissatisfaction with the milk bowl to his side, turning his nose up to sniff delicately. 

“You’ll remember, I did warn you.”Tseng finally spoke up from beyond his desk, bringing Rufus’ gaze back up at the smile in his voice, much to Reno’s dismay. The bell jangled again as he shifted to paw at the blond’s pantleg, but to no avail. “He wants his meal to be right from the source, I’m afraid.” Ah, that would be the reason for his looks. 

“I’ve a pillow under my very desk for this such reason.” Tseng offered almost conversationally, watching his pet nuzzle right up into the blond’s thigh with not an ounce of shame as the president rubbed along his nape. “He has an oral fixation, a bad habit in most circles. But we’ve learned how to use it rather well.” Ah well, no wonder when Reno wasn’t on mission he seemed to be gone at times.

Rather well indeed. The mere thought of the redhead disappearing underneath Tseng’s desk, that was quite the bit of night time fodder, another bit to file away since their first campfire rendezvous. “I don’t think it will be much of a problem for me, to see to his needs for now.” It was hilarious, in a way, to think that they were speaking about it as if it were something inane like the weather. 

Easing his fly down after popping the button free, his gaze settled on the pet in front of him, watching his hips eagerly shift, openly panting now that his rear was firmly on the floor. Likely he was pressing that plug as deep as it could go, if the way his cock twitching in those panties was any clue. But the stimulation wasn’t enough, he’d probably require something a bit more hands on later in the evening. Perhaps Tseng would let him have another go, surely that had been on his mind when he’d shown up that afternoon and promptly had his pet strip down to his outfit. 

The moment his cock was free, Reno lunged, nuzzling in close with something akin to a sigh as his lips curled around the head for an initial suck. Gods, but his lips were made for it. The Turk shuffled in closer once he seemed satisfied with the taste, letting his chin rest on the tip of his chair, throat opening the further he pressed forward. At last his nose brushed along the skin of his pubic bone, and Rufus tipped his head back down now that he had a moment of reprieve.

Reno settled with his head tilted up, lips stretched wide around his cock and apparently unseeing. His lashes were half mast, caught up in whatever euphoria he chased this way. Rufus’ fingers gently righted the pair of ears where they’d settled half cocked, tilting his gaze up and startled to find the hungry look in Tseng’s eyes from where he stood several feet away. 

“There, you see? He just needed proper training. Doesn’t smoke half as much as he used to. He’d rather come find me at those times and I’m sure you understand why I’m more than happy to let him indulge.” 

So he did. That tight heat settled around his cock phenomenally, though the redhead was shifting a bit now that he had found his center. Rufus let his hand stray to the leash settled on his chair, curling his fingers tight into the tether and tugging sharply. The moan that reverberated around his cock tugged at him so. Steadying his breath, his gaze dropped to meet the plaintive look from the pet. “Stop moving. You wanted this, did you not? Now settle.”

The look on Tseng’s face when he finally brought his gaze back up was nothing but approving. “I knew you’d be a natural. Now, if you wouldn’t mind, we might get back to the brief, sir? The sooner we finish, the sooner we can adjourn to somewhere a bit more comfortable.” It was almost bland, the way he was content to ignore the man now settled between his legs. But Rufus could tell by the low hum around his cock and the shift of his rear that Reno was living for it. Rufus merely sat back and waved a hand for him to continue, the other idly petting through the crimson tresses of the kitten curled to him. 

Well, it appears the quote was wrong. One did not need to break bad habits to create successful ones. One just needed to reshape the bad habits to be determined as good.


End file.
